


The Mighty Fall

by Agent99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Elseworlds, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent99/pseuds/Agent99
Summary: The frozen vacuum of death was all he could remember before he had awoken in Olympus, the Planet where Gods and Goddesses ruled much like Asgard had. After the events living the planet empty of half its occupants, Eros, the Goddess of Love, had found him and brought him back to get information on the Mad Man with mad power, Thanos.When awoken, Loki had immediately decided to stay within Olympus and avoid Thanos at all costs. However when he is pricked by a Cupid's Arrow, he goes with her to protect her. While trying to keep his feelings for her hidden and under control, he leads her to Earth to assemble what was left of the Avengers, and try to bring all that had been lost.





	1. Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity Wars Spoilers!
> 
>  
> 
> Hey there guys and welcome to my very first Marvel Fan fiction. Which was brought on simply by the fact that I felt conned. Bamboozled. Loki was one of my favorite villains and they just... Killed him! With no remorse. So I brought him back to life 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and please feel free to leave a comment. Its going to be a slow start and I apologize in advance and thank those who stick through it!

The wreckage was cold by the time a pristine looking ship flew up to it. It's pilot had received a distress signal from an Asgardian transport ship in trouble. "This is not a warship, there are families aboard!" The transmission pleaded. This was a week after the pilot's planet had suddenly lost half of its occupants. Powerful persons who just suddenly--faded?-- into nothing at all. Glimmered out of existence. The ship searched slowly and methodical through each shard of broken ship. A warm orange light igniting the front of the ship, it acted both as a light and also as a beam that almost lazily pushed pieces of metal from one side to another, helping to look around. 

"Do you sense any life signs?" The pilot asked, to which the ship hummed in a twinkling and light male voice. _'No, only wreckage.'_ The pilot moved to a storage cabinet and opened it, looking around before seeing what they needed and placing the item over their face. It was an air tank and mask, the metal forming around the explorer's face, covering it save for two eye shaped glass windows, which were tinted red while the rest of the mask was made of gold metal. _'Not your best idea, Eros. I would suggest staying with the ship.'_ The voice said, but it already sounded resigned to what the pilot, Eros, was about to do. The voice was an AI based off one of the leaders that had inhabited the planet before the disaster. The door of the small ship slid open, causing air to escape but Eros quickly jumped out of the ship and the door snapped shut behind them. 

With the red eyes of the mask lighting up, their body floated for just a moment. How could there be so much scrap but no corpses? Behind their back there was what would have been a series of metal clicks would have been heard if not for the vacuum of space. Unfurling from the pilot's back, a set of righteous golden wings began to assemble. They were only as large as the pilot was, but they looked intimidating as the 'feathers' released themselves to come out into sharp points on each end of each. The wings stretched, despite not being an organic set, they acted as real as the feathers shone their brilliant gold color before they flapped, pulling Eros through the quiet space. The ship stayed diligently beside its pilot, expanding its peaceful orange light to cover a larger area. The wings pushed them, their covered hands occasionally pushing some metal away. 

They began to approach the epicenter of the destruction, larger pieces of metal getting in the way until the ship's light couldn't push the pieces. Eros flew ahead, wings flashing gold in the light of a nearby sun. The pilot avoided looking around now. Now the corpses had shown themselves. Eros expertly avoided everything, gracefully moving in and out of the maze of parts and... Parts. "Any life signs yet, Hadie?" The ship answered immediately, _'No. My scanners are, however, picking up discharges of magic coming up on your left'_ the AI spoke with an air of curiosity coming from his voice. "Magic?" The wings carried them in the direction Hadie said, taking a sharp left and Hadie explained gently over the speaker. _'Dip down, the source is directly below you. 15 seconds of flight will bring you to it'._

Eros took the sudden dip, the wings carrying the pilot down with a decent speed. "Follow me down, Hadie. Just in case we need to pull it on board," they spoke warmly, to which the AI spoke _'Of course'_ as the ship dipped as well, following behind. As they approached, the shape of a body came into view. _'It's a person'_ Hadie said in recognition. "Maybe they have an object on them that has magic in it?" 

_'5 seconds until source is reached. So we will see'_. Eros reached out to the body and turned it around to see the face. "Hadie open the hatch doors." 

_'You're going to bring it on board?'_ But Hadie obeyed, the door sliding open as Eros tugged on the body to bring it inside. The wings carried them but once the doors snapped shut behind them they curled back up quickly into the Pilot's back. The pilot removed the mask off their face, revealing the face of a woman, and put it on the man who they had dragged into the aircraft. The mask fit itself around the man's head and the glowing eyes came on. A small gold metal ball came out of the steering console, floating through the air till it took its place by Eros' shoulder. _'Who is that?'_

"Asgardian Prince, Loki. Or... Well. Criminal, Loki," the pilot said with a guilty smile to which the ball lowered itself to look over the mask, looking at the eyes on the inside. _'I don't think... its alive anymore.'_ Eros lowered to look inside the mask as well, the eyes of the man open, frozen, and stained with popped blood vessels. _'I don't think we have the equipment to bring someone like this back from the dead'_ Hadie explained and Eros sighed as she took in this realization. "I'm going to wrap him up and bring him home. Zeus will probably like to see an Asgardian alive. He was devastated when he heard that the planet had exploded," Eros explained as she stood up and retrieved some blankets from a nearby drawer and pulled the thick fabrics over to the dead man on the floor. Eros wrapped him up with gentle and kind hands before using all her strength to pull him from the floor and put him in the seat next to her s in front of the steering console. _'I am not sure it would be wise to pull Apollo from his work, playing with dust'_ to which Eros quickly replied, "I'm sure Athena would help us?" And the AI hummed, not saying anything from there as the ship suddenly kicked up and began to travel at speeds that many wouldn't be able to comprehend. 

Eros sat back in the captain's seat and pulled her hair out of its tight pins, dark brown curls falling to her shoulders. Her skin was a dark olive shade, features sharp but also delicate, her lips full and her nose small and petite. Her race was so humanoid in nature, like Asgardians, but people could spot very easily that they came from a different planet just by looking at their eyes. Now, Eros was looking out the window of her ship with glowing pink hues, a dusty rose pink that explained her inhuman status. Many didn't know of her planet. She found it humorous that people know about Asgard's tie with Human Mythology, but no one thought past that? Strange, but funny. Of course, with her, humans got it wrong anyway. Seeing as she's not a man. But that was okay. 

...

"I don't have time for this Eros," Apollo said, studying the dirt in front of him under a microscope. The dust was inside a dish and was under the God's close inspection, "Please ask Athena to help you." Eros looked on the side of the dish were the glowing word that spelled 'Hades' in small gold letters. 

"Athena doesn't know enough to fix his throat and without it being fixed, he'd just die again. You'll be the best one to do that. Also," Eros spoke softly, raising a hand and placing it on Apollo's shoulder. He finally looked up from the dish turning to look at her. His hair was short, gold locks curled up into tight ringlets. His skin was paler than a lot of others on her planet. His eyes were a glowing whitish yellow. Eros placed her other hand firmly on the opposite shoulder, looking at him warmly, "I need you to step away from these piles of dirt, they are not our people anymore," Eros explained, "Apollo. You and I have been promoted. I am trying to do my job, so now I need you to do yours." 

Apollo looked at Eros, before sighing, putting his hand on top of hers. "I know. I just cannot in good conscious not try to bring them back," Apollo spoke softly. The God was kind, but he was scared. 

"Apollo, our people need a leader now. Zeus and Hermes can't do it without their third," Eros explained, and he nodded, going to rest his forehead on hers, leaning down to do so. 

"Sister, I'm so scared," Apollo confessed, "I wasn't meant to lead. I wasn't meant to lead wars. I will fail the people of Olympus." 

Eros nodded against his forehead, "Hades appointed you for a reason. Aphrodite appointed Hermes for a reason. Remember they had faith in you for this reason." To her words, Apollo nods as well. He sniffs quietly, before standing up straight again. He swallows his feelings now, relaxing against the countertop where the dish of dust sat. 

"So, this guy. Who is he?" 

To this Eros grinned from ear to ear before going in to depth about her interesting find. "Well remember Aries told me to find the man who did this, and kill him? I found my first little puzzle piece on how to find him, and hopefully how to kill him." Apollo crossed his arms over his chest, and listened as she began her story. After about 30 minutes of explanation, Apollo put a hand up to stop her for a moment.

"So what makes you think this criminal attacked the ship he was on?" 

"I can't explain it, Apollo. But I know he did. I know it with everything in me," Eros confirmed, her eyes firm. Apollo nodded and Eros finished her explanation. The God sighed before nodding. 

"Okay Eros, but I'm trusting you to make sure if we are doing this, we are doing it for a good reason," Apollo spoke coolly before making a beckoning motion to a guard that had been watching the door of his room. The guard left and the two Gods were left to their own devices. "How are your wings doing? Need any tune ups? I can ask Hephaestus to take some time to fix them?" 

"No I'm fine, Apollo. No need to treat me like Icarus," Eros smiled mischeviously, making Apollo chuckle. 

"Just make sure not to fly too close to the sun--" Apollo teased but a voice cut through as both Gods saw the bed with the dead prince begin to float in the room. Apollo rolled his eyes and began to pack up his notes and dish of dust. 

"Keeping secrets from me, Apollo? You can't do that anymore," the voice teased as the body it was attached to floated along side the bed. And he actually did float. His shoes carried him above the bed and beside it, tiny metal wings visible on both sides of each shoe. When he sees Eros, he smiles warmly. "My little cupid returns so soon?" 

"Hermes," Eros says with a soft smile, and the God returned her smile with a smirk of his own.

"Boyfriend?" Hermes offered, motioning to the dead man. Eros rolled her eyes blatantly. 

"Yes. They just don't grow them like they used too," she answered with her own sarcasm before adds on a serious note, "I think he may be able to give me direction to the criminal who killed our people. Plus, his father was a friend of Zeus." 

The bed floated so it rested in front of Apollo. The prince still had Eros' mask on his face. His skin already looked leaps and bounds different. No color returning, but the ice had long melted away, leaving only a man there. Eros reached forward, clicking the mask and it released itself for his face, and she removed it carefully. "How long has he been dead?" Apollo asked, looking at the corpse, uneffected by the fact that this person was dead, ever the healer. 

"I think a week, when the transmission was sent out from the ship he would have been on," Eros explained, taking in the bloody eyes, obvious that some sort of hemorrhage happened while he was dying. Apollo ran a hand along the man's neck, grimacing gently. 

"His throat is completely crushed," Apollo mused but as if this fact alone made him inspired, the God raised his hand. From his fingertips, streams of thin, soft lights erupted from his fingertips and danced along the man's throat. While this one hand began its work, his other hand pulled up a holographic keyboard, and began typing. "Return to me in a while, this will take some time." Hermes suddenly scooped Eros up in his arms, carrying her with him. 

"You have to fill me in, what's the dish, the scoop, the lowdown," Hermes grinned as he carried her away, floating out of Apollo's room. Hermes was... Kind, in his own way. A gossip, but Messenger of the Gods was meant to be a gossip. His skin was an olive shade that matched hers, hair the same deep brown, medium length, his hair just barely grazing his chin, and his eyes were a bright violet, his smile reaching his eyes and making them sparkle. 

"Where do I even begin?" Eros mused, pushing herself out of his arms and her wings suddenly sprouted out, helping her land gracefully on the marble flooring. Hermes smiled at the sight of her sparkling golden wings and Eros wiggled her eyebrows. Whether it was the personalities or that they shared a trait, wings on both Gods, but they found comfort in one another. They talked to each other for a while as they waited for Apollo to be done.


	2. Redeemed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki awakes and Eros goes to the Courts to defend her idea to bring back a wanted criminal.

Hermes and Eros returned two hours after Apollo had sent them away, Apollo glancing up and smiling, his hand leaving his keyboard for a moment, "Don't let anyone tell you that I'm not amazing," he cooed, a smirk of pride creeping onto his lips as his hand motioned to the man on the bed. Eros still had her wings out, which fluttered as she moved to look at the dead man. He almost looked angelic after Apollo had done his work. His throat reformed and no longer was collapsed and his face almost had a living glow to it. "I worked a little extra to make sure he was in perfect condition, seeing as we need him up and capable," Apollo resumed typing on his keyboard. 

Loki's eyes had been pushed close, and his hands were resting gently on his stomach, clasped together. "He looks so handsome, good job baby," Hermes voiced, floating up and looking at him at from all angles. Eros smiled and mentally agreed, but didn't say anything. He did truly just look as if he was sleeping. Apollo smiled at Hermes' comment but continued working as he began to prepare the process of waking the dead man in front of them. While Eros had hope in her heart that Loki would wake up, the length that he's been dead was held against them. Apollo's eyes began to glow bright, almoat looking as if beams of sunlight was trapped inside his eyes. 

"Be ready," Apollo ordered sternly, Eros' wings opening ready to move if need be, meanwhile Hermes stayed planted to floating right above the stranger's corpse, hands under his chin, laying horizontally as if oogling at a teenage magazine with the cute boys on the front. Apollo clicked at his keyboard once more before a hologram diagram came up of Loki's body. Apollo clicked and dragged some parts to examine closely. This was the last double triple check and when Apollo nodded to himself, he clicked the last button.

Lights blasted from all around, beams of brilliant light surrounding everyone. No one moved, just letting the blindness take them over. Eros did close her eyes however, feeling the overwhelming healing light as it made the room shiver with energy. It wasn't a feat many others can do. It was a reinventing moment in history, when people found out Olympus had the ability to resurrect some of the dead. At first the planet had been busy with people bringing their loved ones to be 'healed'. It had broken Apollo's heart to end his creation so early, but he had stated the machine had broken and they had lost their ability to raise the dead. Yet here Eros stood, watching as the blinding light began to fade, opening her eyes slowly, Hermes and Apollo seeming to do the same. She really believed Loki could help her put an end to Thanos and his murder spree. Believed she could bring her family back. Could make their home full once again. She moved close, seeing Loki still rested on the bed, not having moved an inch. Hermes looked disappointed, having expected immediate results. If Eros was honest with herself, she had held her breath, believing that this was Loki, and he would stay dead. However, she watched as blue eyes blinked open, no other movement until hands unfolded from his stomach and grasped at his neck tightly, no breath coming out. Eros looked at Apollo who looked at Loki with calculating eyes. Hermes unfolded his own arms gently as he leaned down to help the prince. Delicate fingers pulled at the hands at his own throat. Loki let his hands be pulled away but he still desperately tried to pull in a breath. Eros took the next initiative, raising her own hand and cupping his cheek with a soft hand. 

"Loki Odinson," Eros stated in a warm voice, and watched as his eyes traveled to look at her, panic in his eyes subduing for a moment, "Breath," Eros voiced calmly, hand holding his face so sweetly. "Breath," her pink eyes flashed, and suddenly Loki sat up taking a large breath, before gasping loudly, holding his neck once again. Hermes clapped his hands with excitement.

"Fantastic job!" Hermes cooed with excitement filling his tone. However, must be because of the sudden volume, Loki turned on the flying God. His arm raised, fingers flexing on his hand, but nothing seemed to happen from there. Loki looked confused for a moment before he did the motion again, with the same result. Meanwhile Hermes was hiding behind Eros, her wings up and flared as they hid him. Apollo approached the situation with a calmness to his voice. 

"Prince of Asgard," Apollo stated gently, a relaxed hand riching up to place itself on Loki's wrist. The prince looked at him for only a moment, but at the pressure of Apollo's thumb running along the skin of frightened man's wrist, he lowered Loki's arm. "I'm sorry, you're magic touch probably won't return until tomorrow or the next day, you're body is under a lot of stress. Maybe we can take you to Hecate to see if she can help speed along the process, but for now," Apollo spoke like a true healer, but added the mext words firmly, "Please. Rest," Apollo stated, removing his hand before placing it on Loki's shoulder and pressed him back to the bed. Loki looked at us, not saying anything. However, suddenly, blue eyes shut and his head fell back as he relaxed. Eros looked at him as he took a deep breath before he let it out slowly. A tiny smile curled at the corner of her lips.

They had done it. 

...

Eros was the only one awake when Loki finally woke up. It had been dark for a while, stars twinkling in the sky. Dionysus had set a party into motion (not unlike the God at all) and the occupants had left or fallen asleep long ago. Sleeping on his bed, Apollo hadn't stirred in hours. Meanwhile, Hermes was asleep with his head lulled back in a chair. So when the God of Mischief began to stir, Eros moved herself over to him. His eyes were still closed, but his head moved back and forth for a moment as if trying to shake some horrible thought out of his mind. Maybe a nightmare? Eros leaned on the corner of the bed, moving one of her hands to brush a small strend out of his eyes. Loki sighed, suddenly letting his head fall into her hand. She smiled, letting his thumb run softly across his cheek. Many people, even on Olympus, believed that Eros was merely some cupid. Sex and love and attraction where such bland terms to her. Sex was something spiritual on every planet. Love was not just between lovers. Attraction was not just people seeing people and saying "Wow so attractive". Eros had been told her touch was soothing, her stare can put the most restless souls to bed. So when the prince took a deep breath, still relaxed into her hand, she felt him go back to sleep. She smiled softly, voicing, "Sweet man." 

After a few more hours, Eros now even being sound asleep in a chair next to the bed Loki rested on. She could feel the movement of someone new coming into the room. She shuffled on her chair, leaning her head back but before she could get comfortable again, she felt a heavy hand go to the top of her head. "Come with me,little one," the deep voice cooed, making Eros' eyes flutter open. She felt her heart suddenly drop as she saw the king. She had really really hoped she would be gone before she got the attention of anybody aside Apollo, Hermes was okay too. Eros nodded, suddenly looking shy but she still took his hand as he offered to help her out. 

Zeus was the only God that wasn't the original King, but the son of the very first Zeus. Even still, he was much older than Eros, and she was the first and only Eros. She followed Zeus in silence, him leading her to a room meant for judgement. The Courts. Zeus slowed his pace so that he was walking right next to Eros. He stood above her by atleast a foot. And she wasn't a short woman. His hair was pulled back, white waves kept contained by in a thick bun. His eyes shone an unnerving blue, the blue one saw right when a lightning strike touched the earth. Almost white. Eros stayed quiet until Zeus spoke first.

"So, am I correct in thinking that you brought back that young man from the dead?" Zeus asked, looking down at her with a sideways smirk. His face was decorated by scars, the most prominent one going from the top and middle of his forehead and cut through his eyebrow before following his cheek. Supposedly that was from his brother Hades during the fight for power before it was split to Zeus, Hades, and Aphrodite. 

"Yes, my liege. I believe he will have some valuable knowledge in finding the person who killed half our planet," Eros explained carefully. Zeus stopped for a moment, before turning to Eros. He didn't take another step as he smiled at her. 

"Let me see your wings, please." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Eros sighed, before the artificial wings became exposed from her back, unfolding in all their glory before resting at her sides. Zeus inspected them for a moment, looking at them closely. 

"I was expecting them to be singed," Zeus commented, a joke that made Eros' heart thump loudly. He was saying she was flying to close to the sun, just like Apollo had warned. Eros looked down quietly. "So who is this boy?"

"Asgardian named Loki. We met him before, right?" Eros asked gently, revealing that she remembered meeting the dark haired boy when they were both still young. Zeus raised an eyebrow at this statement. 

"Odin's son? Little Prince Loki is a man now?" Zeus sighed before adding, "I am getting old," he chuckled. Eros smiled at him as she nodded. 

"You always say that," Eros teased gently, but watched as Zeus chuckled. She stopped shying away from the subject. "Am I going on trial?" Zeus still was smiling as he thought on her question. But he shrugged as an answer. 

"Not exactly a trial, no. Do the higher ups have some questions they need to ask you? Yes. Some are demanding to know the thought process of bringing a galactic criminal right to our home. That's all," Zeus laughed gently. Eros simply nodded, understanding but also must have looked terrified, making Zeus clap her on the shoulder. "It'll be fine!" They reached the door and Zeus opened it without much preparation before Eros was pushed in. 

...

"What I don't understand, Eros--Is why you would allow Apollo to stop working on a way to bring back our loved ones," a woman with light brown hair and grass green eyes addressed to the audience and Eros, "For a criminal." Her name was Persephone, she was Hades' wife, Goddess of Spring and new appointed Ruler of the Underworld. Which was the prison on Olympus. Eros could hear the murmur of agreement to her statement ringing the Court. These were the people who had lost the most. She knew that. 

"If I believed for even a moment that Apollo could bring back our people by looking at some soil and dust, I wouldn't have left to find a different solution," Eros explained calmly, looking at her with gentle eyes. Persephone reared back up quickly. 

"So it is simply that you do not have faith in our own people?" 

"No I did have faith. The first 3 days I had faith, when Apollo didn't even leave his room, trying desperately to bring back his twin sister? Or even when I walked in a week after, to see him working on your husband? I did have faith, but if one of the brightest among us can not even fathom the idea of a solution in a week? Maybe it be wise to look somewhere else," Eros explained firmly. 

As Persephone was about to continue, she was interrupted by a large man. He had long slate silver hair and eyes the color of fire, of his forge. Hephaestus. "What is the plan, Eros? What do you hope this boy can answer that simple investigation could not?" 

Eros thought quietly to herself as this question rolled around her mind, "Do you not think this was simple investigation? I had an idea, I found my first step, we made it possible, now we are just waiting till he is able enough to give us answers."

"What exactly did everyone think Ares meant when in his last act he gave Eros this task?" One voice questioned, its tone strong and raspy. 

"What are you scared of? Maybe our people will never come back?" Another quiet voice added. Eros didn't even need to look to know who the voices belonged too. Eros belonged to Ares' house, and the only other two left in this group where Ares' blood sons. Two twins sat in Ares' large chair, both looking horribly bored. They both looked more like their mother more than their father, skin a flawless tan, beauty beyond all compare. The only trait they got from their father was his stark black hair. And they looked exactly the same, save for one had long black hair while the other had short hair. They looked much different than most, mostly because they had many battle wounds, scars littering their flesh, and instead of just colored irises, their entire eye was consumed in a deep black, no retina being visible. "So what if they never come back?" The long haired one added. The audience erupted into heated debate. His name is Deimos, meanwhile his brother, Phobos, stood as heated statements were said their way. 

"So what if they. Never. Come. Back?" Phobos hissed. "We have enough of us still left to continue to prosper. The Ares House will thrive, we will not let something as pathetic as death to keep us down. We will not falter," he finished. Phobos and Deimos stayed beside Ares most of the time and obviously they picked up a lot of his personality.

"Well hopefully none of yours come back," a voice spoke cheerfully, and Eros sighed. The voice was also easy to pick out, Hecate being happy to give her opinion. She had pin straight white hair, bright yellow eyes. Phobos leaned over the podium, looking down at her.

"Have something to say Hecate, please, be my guest," Phobos offered dangerously, inky black eyes staring at her. She tilted her head to the side as she smirked at him. 

"Well firstly I would love to know why Eros wasn't left in charge of the seat and you abominations could hopefully get lost in space--"

"Speaking of Abominations, Hecate how are **your** kids doing?" Deimos stood up then, also leaning on the podium and both brothers grinned widely as Hecate reared back to retaliate but a voice cut them quiet. 

"Enough," Athena spoke coolly, indigo eyes staring daggers at both parties. Phobos and Deimos both immediately sat down, respect for the woman coming in loud and clear. However, Hecate offered sarcastically. 

"I just meant that I agree with the idea that another solution be brought to light." 

Athena rolled her eyes, but swept deep auburn hair behind her ears, not wasting her time any longer. "Eros," she spoke clearly, and Eros stood at attention. "Please. Just walk me through everything that lead us to this point," taking the seat of where Dike, the goddess of Justice and Farity, had once sat. Eros nodded and immediately explained everything. Zeus took in every word she said with interest. Athena nodded, eyes moving for a moment as Hermes flew in quickly, going straight to Zeus and whispering in his ear. Zeus listened to his words before smiling. 

"Apparently he's up and talking," Zeus chuckled gently. Zeus motioned to a guard with a flick of his hand, "Bring them to me." Hermes was about to go after the guard Zeus clapped a hand on his shoulder, before motioning to the chair next to him. Aphrodite's seat. Eros smiled at Hermes who immediately had turned to her with panic in his eyes. But he sat down nonetheless. People were restless then, almost as if him by taking his seat, he was cementing what they didn't want to believe was real. "Hermes, I am interested in what you think of Eros' plan," Zeus asked with a smile. Hermes returned the smile and promptly replied.

"If I didn't agree with it, I wouldn't have just watched it happen," Hermes stated honestly. The crowd murmured quietly. While he was new to his position, his word mattered. A few moments of silence as they waited for Apollo to arrive, he moved to take his seat, on the opposite side of Zeus. Hermes smiled to the other new leader, and Apollo smirked subtly but his face grew serious as he regarded the group of Gods and Goddesses. She was sure the same thought was going through his mind that had gone through hers. 

There are so many empty seats. 

As Apollo got comfortable, the doors opened, and the guard escorted a man renewed into the Courts.


End file.
